nethercraftmcfandomcom-20200216-history
Version history
Version history: v1.9b - fixed isseus with netherrack furnace v1.9 - no more netherdirt. glowood trees are now on netherrack. spawn rates increased about 100%. slimes are no longer fire resistant, since they were causing issues with the spawn rates. v1.8b - Added Ghast Apocalypse mode to the config file (this is off by default). This mode is very arduous, and may cause extreme rage. You have been warned! v1.8a - Fixes some bugs. Can't remember all of them though, lol. v1.8 - Updated for Beta 1.6.6. Fixed torch, gloshrooms, ladder, and glosaplings so they only use a block, instead of a block and an item. Using ScotTools to make Smooth Netherrack burn. You MUST have ScotTools v8.0 or later to use this version! v1.7- Bug fixes: Ghasts only attack from 32 blocks away, instead of 64. Ore harvesting level requirements fixed when using ScotTools v7.0 or later. Fixed Gloladders not being climbable. Fixed the hoes not tilling the dirt, though when you till, you can't see that the block is tilled until you break another block near it (bug in vanilla minecraft). Glowood can now be used in furnaces. Foulite is less common, since it lasts so long. v1.6 - Update to 1.6.5. There may be more bugs still, since I haven't had time to test thoroughly. Please alert me if you find anything. v1.5 - Obelisk removed, and may be returned if I decide to create a new feature for it. Also, this is for Beta 1.6.4, not 1.6.5, so there will be bugs if you're using 1.6.5. Next update will fix the issues in 1.6.5, but won't occur until MCP is updated. v1.4a - Fixed Obelisk spawn point bug. Works while you stand on NetherDirt and Netherrack, and hopefully every other block. Obelisk also works in the Surface world as well. v1.4 - Added more art for the paintings. Added an Obelisk that allows the change of your spawn point, and changes whether you will spawn in the Nether (when light), and the Surface (when dark). v1.3 - Fixed Glowood Door textures. LavaBoat now is stationary when it is not occupied by the player, so exiting the boat is much less dangerous. LavaBoat also has unlimited speed (in theory). Fire Slimes now drop Slime Eggs, which can be thrown and will cause whichever block it lands on to catch on fire. These eggs were intended to spawn a Fire Slime by chance, but this functionality will only work in the Surface world for an unknown reason. I will try to fix this in a future update. I think I've added parchment paintings correctly this time. I hope I included the recipe for them in the mod, if not you'll have to use TMI or SPC to get the item. v1.2 - Fixed bugs from v1.1a (more details at very top of thread) and included a pressure plate to go with the doors. v1.1a - No more incompatibilities with Wild Grass, Biome Colored Water, Better Grass, or ModLoader (lol, mod requires modloader, but is incompatible) v1.1 - Finally have gotten the Glowood Doors working. Added in a LavaBoat made by me, not Roundaround (not trying to steal his mod away). Also have added Glowood Ladders as well. This mod now modifies cn.class, used in BetterGrass, and WildGrass. I will make a merged file when I have time. If you overwrite this file with a mod that uses this, the Glowood Doors will not be visible, but everything else will work. v1.0 - Fixed many bugs. Fire slimes, pig zombies, tribals, and other mobs' health has been set higher once again. Double chest textures now work. Fixed torch placement bugs. Fixed falling sand bugs. Netherrack furnaces now burn 25% faster than normal furnaces. Added an optional file to allow Smooth Netherrack to burn like Netherrack. There may have been more bug fixes that I can't remember now. Also, Neridium track system was taken out, because of all of the errors. If you have any tracks in your inventory, your world will not be playable. v0.15a - Fixed Glowood Fences, fixed achievements, and hopefully fixed Spider spawning. v0.15 - Added ore storage blocks, zombie pigmen archers, tribal trainees, bookshelves, and achievements. Stairs should be fixed. Tribals now attack other creatures again. Saplings can be used as fuel. Ore generation has been altered. Ghast bombs now use ghast marrow, so they aren't as expensive. Ghast bones can now be crafted like sticks, and yields 8 ghast rods. Ghast rods are now used for pyridium and alinium items. Spawn rates have been changed round. Original source Category:Information